Two Cops
Details *'Title:' 투깝스 / Tukkapseu *'Genre:' Detective, romance, supernatural, comedy *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Nov-27 to 2018-Jan-16 *'Air time:' Monday and Tuesday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis Cha Dong Tak is a detective in pursuit of justice. A swindler's spirit takes possession of his body. The detective and swindler's spirit cooperate to solve cases. The detective falls in love with a reporter. Cast ;Main Cast *Jo Jung Suk as Cha Dong Tak **Son Sang Yun (손상연) as young Dong Tak *Hye Ri as Song Ji Ahn **Jun Hye In (전혜인) as young Ji Ahn *Kim Sun Ho as Gong Soo Chang **Kim Jung Chul (김정철) as young Soo Chang ;Seoul Police Department Violent Crimes Unit *Jung Hae Kyun as Ma Jin Gook *Lee Dae Yeon as Yoo Jung Man *Kim Young Woong as Park Dong Gi *Oh Ui Shik as Lee Ho Tae *Hoya as Dokgo Sung Hyuk ;Dong Tak's Avengers *Lee Shi Un as Yong Pal *Kang Sung Jin as Ji Dal Ho *Yoon Bong Gil as Do Kki *Lee Dal (이달) as Yong / Dragon *No Young Joo (노영주) as Ho / Tiger *Bae Myung Jin (배명진) as Cha ;People around Gong Soo Chang *Im Se Mi as Goh Bong Sook (pickpocket) *Lee Jae Won as Lee Doo Shik (gangster) ;People around Song Ji Ahn *Park Hoon as Tak Jae Hee (prosecutor) **Choi Min Young (최민영) as young Jae Hee *Choi Il Hwa as Tak Jung Hwan (chief prosecutor) *Moon Ji In as Gil Da Jung (nurse) *Kim Seo Kyung as Nam Mi Nam (reporter) *Son Jong Bum as So Ji Man (chief of NBC newsroom) *Bae Min Jung as Jung Na Mi (reporter) ;Supporting Cast *Ryu Tae Ho as Noh Young Man *Ryu Hye Rin as Miss Bong *Ok Ja Yun (옥자연) as Jin Soo Ah *Lee Jin Hee (이진희) as Woo Hye In (Hang Joon's wife) *Oh Han Kyul as Jo Joon Soo (Hang Joon's son) *Kwon Hyuk (권혁) as Song Ji Suk (Song Ji Ahn's father) ;Cameos *Yum Dong Hun as diamond seller (ep 1) *Kim Min Jong as Jo Hang Joon (ep 1-2, detective) *Park Jin Joo as nurse (ep 3) *Choi Won Hong as high school student (ep 7-8) *Min Sung Wook as Park Dal Soo (ep 8-12) *Chun Jae In (천재인) as Lee Soo Young (ep 8-11) *Ji Il Joo as Han Kyung Chul *Jo Woo Ri as Kim Min Ah *Lee Kyu Bok as Lee Kki (ep 17-20) *Jun Jae Hyung as prisoner (ep 17-20) *Kim Jung Hak as Woo Jae Shik (ep 17-20 prison guard) *Woo Sang Jun (ep 22) *Kim Jong Goo as Jo Man Ho (ep 22-24) *Jang In Sup as Jo Min Suk (ep 22-24) *Gil Hae Yun as nun (ep 22-23) Production Credits *'Production Company:' People Story Company (피플스토리컴퍼니) *'Producer:' Jung Chan Hee (정찬희) *'Director:' Oh Hyun Jong *'Screenwriter:' Byun Sang Soon (변상순) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *This drama was written by a rookie writer who won a screenplay competition held by KBS in 2016. Recognitions 2017 MBC Drama Awards: *Best Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Jo Jung Suk) *Male Excellence in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Kim Sun Ho) *Best New Actor (Kim Sun Ho) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018 Category:MBC